Vegeta Moments! The Stinkmeaner Trilogy
by supersaiyan34
Summary: What happens when the Prince of All Saiyans meets the most racist and rude man of all time? That's right, it's Stinkmeaner! The Stinkmeaner Trilogy with the DBZ cast! Watch out for the touchy language.
1. What is a Vegeta Moment?

**Hey! I loved watching the Stinkmeaner Trilogy on boondocks, and thought: What would happen if Vegeta ran into him? So, Review! Also, I am not a racist. I am just imitating the attitude of the Boondocks.**

Prolugue…

It was a normal day in West City, and everyone was going about their business. Surprisingly, the prince of all saiyans was actually taking a break from training and was walking down a block. Then…

BAM!

Vegeta collided with a black teenager who was wearing headphones, thus knocking them off.

"Watch where you're going, midgit." The teen growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt.

"FREEZE!" Suddenly, the whole scene froze.

"Hi! If you don't know who I am yet, that's fine. I'm Trunks, the son of Vegeta. I bet you're wondering what you're seeing here, besides my dad's usual temper. Well, this… is a Vegeta Moment. What is a Vegeta Moment, you ask? Well, I'll tell you! A Vegeta moment is when someone gets really angry at someone else for something silly, like an insult." Trunks's voice said.

"What? That's a temper tantrum? Well, that's true. Here's an example." Trunks's voice faded. Then…

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHH! I WANT THAT COOKIE!" Goten sobbed.

"Sorry Goten, but your mother specifically said no snacks, that would ruin your appetite." Videl said with her hand on the cookie jar.

Then, the scene faded back to Vegeta holding the surprised teen.

"Observe." Trunks said. Then, the scene snapped back.

"Whoa man, cool it!" the shocked teen said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS A MIDGIT! TAKE THIS!" Vegeta yelled. Then, he threw the teen into a building.

"Filth." Vegeta muttered as the building collapsed.

"See the difference? Well, a Vegeta moment is a whole level above a temper tantrum. It was first observed through Vegeta, but I think it runs in the family. I heard that Grampa had outbursts like this before. Also, Vegeta moments do not happen just to my dad. They happen a lot. One time was when this blond guy hit on Videl right in front of Goten's brother. It got pretty nasty. Some people think that Vegeta Moments can be avoided by simply avoiding my dad. If only it were that simple." Trunks's voice faded to reveal a street crossing with people walking across it. Then, they screamed and ran out of the way as a grey and battered pickup truck shot through the crosswalk. The camera showed an old black man steering with dark glasses over his head. The truck side hit several cars, causing a giant traffic accident. The ld man simply kept humming.

**Cool, right, review!**


	2. Vegeta's Fight, ch 1

**Hey! It's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

"Why was I saddled with you brats, and pick up Kakarot's elder brat from that piece of crap for a school?" Vegeta groaned as he drove his Mercedes down the street.

"Because Mom said that she wouldn't fix your gravity chamber and you would sleep on the couch for a week if you didn't." Trunks said from the back seat.

"Right. Damn woman." Vegeta muttered.

5 minutes later…

"Ummm, Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"What?" Vegeta barked.

"I have to pee." Goten said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Vegeta barked.

"Could you stop? Please? I'm going to burst!" Goten begged.

"I swear to Dende, if you piss on my leather seats, you will never piss AGAIN!" Vegeta yelled.

"Now I have to go too." Trunks said.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Vegeta screamed as he swerved into a parking lot and parked in a handicapped space.

"Ummm, dad, you're parked in a." Trunks began to say.

"I fucking know! Not get your asses into a bathroom NOW! If I get a ticket, it's coming out of your allowance!" Vegeta screamed, causing the two demi saiyans to scamper out of the car and run into the mall quickly.

5 minutes later…

"For crying out loud, how long does it take to take a piss!" Then, he got out of the car in a bad mood. At that moment, Trunks and Goten scampered out of the mall looking relived.

"Finally! Back on Planet Vegeta, you got two seconds to piss if you were lucky! Only royalty such as myself was allowed to have a bathroom break." Vegeta sighed at the memories.

"Okay dad, let's go." Trunks said. Then, they heard a squealing noise. They whirled to see a grey pickup screech into the parking lot and stop an inch away from them. Then, it did a u turn and backed up… right into Vegeta's car.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What? There's nobody in my space, this is handicapped parking." The old man said. Then, he backed into Vegeta's car AGAIN!

"GGGGGAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta screamed. His beautiful $25,000 Mercedes… was now a wreck. Then, the pickup opened, and an old black man got out.

FREEZE! Hi, me again. As you can tell, my dad really loved that car. As much as me, actually. Well, every Vegeta moment starts with this: A stupid person or event. Without that, it's just peace and quiet. I bet you're wondering who this guy is. Well, his name is Colonel H Stinkmeaner. He's like my dad, really. They both hate happy things. When he was a teen, he lost his sight to cancer. So, he dedicated his life to making people's lives miserable. They gave him three years, but he's still kicking. I don't know how, maybe he found the dragonballs or something. Anyway, back to the moment.

"Who in the hell would park in my space? That's like calling 1-800- collect an ass-whooping. And no, that ain't no toll free call!" Stinkmeaner yelled.

"You bastard! You hit my car! What the hell is wrong with you, are you blind or something?" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes. I. Am." Stinkmeaner yelled back in the prince's face.

"You could have killed somebody!" Trunks yelled.

"Ah, I'd be doing them a favor. Getting run over by me is a honorable a death as these people are gonna get!" Stinkmeaner countered.

"Look what you did to Michelle! You better have insurance or I'll blast you to the next dimension!" Vegeta yelled furiously.

"Bitch! You better have insurance. Ass whooping insurance! And you're about to pay a deductable!" Sinkmeaner yelled as he spat into the Prince's face.

"FREEZE! Hi, me again. I know, he named the car. Weired. Just like that, my dad was trapped , in a Vegeta moment. He could walk away and let insurance handle the damage to… Michelle, or he could fight with a blind of man. Well, let's see what he chooses." Trunks's voice faded and the scene continued

"You're going to let him talk to you like that, Dad? You're the Prince of All Saiyans! Teach him a lesson!" Trunks yelled, and then Goten dragged him back.

"A prince, huh? A prince that probably needs a royal ass whooping! You punk ass, bitch ass, pussy winer, royal BITCH!" Stinkmeaner yelled in Vegeta;s face. By now, Vegeta's hair was going from black to gold rather rapidly.

"Hold up. I smell new shoes!" Stinkmeaner yelled. Sure enough, Vegeta had gotten new boots the day before. With an evil grin on his face, he stomped on them!

"Not the shoes!" Trunks yelled as a vein formed on Vegeta's face.

If there's one thing my dad cares about besides his car, it's his boots.

"Yeah, they're not new anymore are they, Bitch!" Stinmeaner yelled.

"And he's spitting in your face! Come on dad, Hit him! HIT HIM!" Trunks yelled. Then, with a roar of fuery, Vegeta swung his fist at the old man. But then, to everyone's shock, Stinkmeaner dodged it, causing Vegeta to fall onto the ground with surprise. Then, Stinkmeaner raised his cane, and brought it down on Vegeta's leg before Vegeta had a chance to react.

"OW!" Vegeta yelled with surprise.

"If my dad was here, he's beat you!" Goten yelled while Stinkmeaner raised his cane again. Then, Trunks caught the cane as he brought it down again.

"This fight is over." Trunks said as he stared into Stinkmeaner's glasses.

**Cool, right? Wait till Goku finds out. Review!**


	3. Vegeta's Fight, Ch 2

**Hey, it's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

Vegeta scowled as he drove down the street in his now bet up Mercedes. He, the prince of all saiyans and one of the strongest fighters in the universe… had been beat by a blind old man. The humiliation was unbearable.

"Ummm, Mr. Vegeta, you have to get my brother." Goten said.

"I KNOW!" Vegeta screamed, causing Goten to shut up.

Orange Star High School…

Gohan looked nervously at the street as the kids filed out of the school.

"Hey Gohan, what are you so worried about?" Videl asked as she walked up to the saiyan.

"My mom said Vegeta's picking me up with Trunks and Goten." Gohan said nervously, causing Videl to gasp.

"Please come with me. He won't kill both of us." Gohan pleaded. Then, a screeching sound could be heard around the corner, causing several students to stop with confusion. Then, a silver Mercedes shot from around the corner, making Gohan go pale.

"Oh no, his car is smashed up. He loved that car." Gohan squeaked as he stared at the smashed trunk. Then, the car stopped at the crosswalk.

"BRAT! GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta's voice roared, causing several people to stare at Gohan and Videl.

"Come on. Quick!" Gohan squeaked as he dragged Videl into Vegeta's car.

"Hi Gohan! Hi Videl!" Goten said as they got into the car.

"Hi Goten! Good to see you." Videl smiled back.

"Hey Vegeta, what happened to your car?" Gohan asked. Vegeta's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Mr. Vegeta got beat up by a blind old man!" Goten said cheerfully, without any common sense.

"What?" Videl asked with disbelief.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed from the front, making everyone quiet. But 5 minutes later…

"How could you let him do that, Mr. Vegeta? He dodged your punch and nailed you in the leg. I though you were strong." Goten said.

"WHY YOU!" Vegeta whirled to look at Goten, but Gohan was already muffling the little saiyan. Nobody said as word for the rest of the trip to Capsule Corp.

"Ummm, thanks for picking us up, Veget EEEPPP!" Gohan yelled as the shorter saiyan grabbed his collar.

"I have been fucking humiliated because of your damn mother. If the Namek, chrome dome, or Dende forbid, Kakarot, learns about this, I will cut not only your throat, but the bitch's throat as well." Vegeta hissed, causing Gohan to nod nervously and run into Capsule Corp. And then…

"Hi Veggie!" An annoying voice said, causing Vegeta to curse inside his head.

"_GREAT! NOW FUCKING KAKAROT'S HERE! WHAT ELSE CAN HAPPEN TODAY?"_ Vegeta thought as Goku landed.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta growled.

"Just wanted to say hi, and see how you're feeling after that old man hit you with his cane." Goku said.

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed.

"I said, I wanted to say hi, and." Goku began to say.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?" Vegeta screamed.

"Well, I was watching TV at home, and they showed this black and white film of you trying to punch this old guy, and then he dodged you and hit you with his cane." Goku said.

"What… channel?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth.

"Ummmm, something called CNN." Goku answered.

"BAM!" Goten and Trunks whirled to see Vegeta stomp through the front door with Goku behind him.

"Hide!" Trunks squeaked, and then they scampered off the couch.

"Hey Vegeta, where's Gohan?" Goku asked as he looked around while Vegeta grabbed the remote.

"Probably making out with that bitch." Vegeta snarled. Then, he turned the TV on.

"CNN has now confirmed that it was this man, Mr. Vegeta Briefs, husband of the multimillionaire Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp, who got beat up by a significantly older, blinder gentlemen. Police aren't pressing charges, they say that that ass whooping was bad enough. We at CNN agree. " The newscaster said while a photo of Vegeta was on the screen.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed while pulling his hair.

"Relax, Vegeta. No one is going to laugh at you over this." Goku said sympathetically as Gohan and Videl walked into the room.

RING RING! The phone started ringing.

"I've got it!" Trunks dived for the phone and grabbed it.

"Uh uh. Yeah, he's here. Who's calling?" Trunks asked. Then, he hit speaker.

"Oh Vegeta, it's so wonderful to speak to you again." A nasal voice said over the line, making everyone go pale.

"FRIEZA!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"We all saw that hilarious ass-whooping you got from that blind guy, so we're taking turns calling you from this pay phone in Hell. There's Cell, Zarbon, Nappa… even your parents showed up! Have fun, you blind monkey!" Frieza laughed. Then, the line went dead.

"Yeah. A vegeta moment isn't over when you think it's over. It kind of stays around like a bad diaper. Not that my dad ever changed my diaper. He always fainted. I think he fainted when I was born too." Trunks's voice said.

RING RING!

"Don't pick that up." Vegeta snarled. But of course, Goku picked it up.

"Hello? Uh huh? Yeah, he's here. Who's calling? Okay, I'll put you on speaker." Goku said, and then he clicked speaker.

"VEGETA!" A gruff voice roared, making Vegeta go pale again.

"Father." He whimpered.

"YOU ARE A BIGGER DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE THAN KAKAROT!" King Vegeta roared.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Goku winched.

"FRIEZA AND HIS FAMILY ARE LAUGHING AT US! THEY'RE FUCKING CALLING US BLIND MONKEYS, ALL BECAUSE SOMEHOW, YOU FUCKED UP HITTING A BLIND GUY! I SWEAR, YOUR BROTHER WOULD BE A BETTER PRINCE THAN YOU!" King Vegeta continued to yell. Then, the line went dead.

"Ummmm, Vegeta?" Goku began to ask. But, Vegeta was gone! Goku looked out the window in time to see a blue light vanish into the distance.

"I should go talk to him." Goku scratched his head as the phone rang again. This time, Videl answered it.

"Hey Goku, this guy says he wants to talk to Kakarot." Videl said.

"That's me!" Goku said as he took the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kakarot. Who's this?" Goku asked. Then, he grinned.

"Dad! Great to hear from you! How's mom?" Goku asked.

Elsewhere…

Vegeta growled as he stood in front of a battered handicapped sign. Then, he heard screeching tires. He turned to see a battered pickup stop. Then, Stinkmeaner got out of it, and the two stared each other down.

Later…

Goku and Gohan had left to spar a little while ago, and Videl had gone with them to watch. Goten and Trunks were watching television. Then, they heard the door slam. They scampered to see Vegeta walk in.

"Well, what happened?" Gotne asked.

"Two weeks." Vegeta answered.

**Well, the epic fight is going to show up soon. Review!**


	4. Vegeta's Fight, Ch 3

**Hey, the big fights here! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

For the next two weeks, Vegeta trained like a beast in the GR Room, preparing for his rematch with Stinkmeaner. Of course, Vegeta had help training.

"Remind me, why am I blindfolded?" Goku asked as he stood across from Vegeta holding a white pole.

"Because, the enemy cannot see." Trunks answered as he and Goten watched.

"But, I don't have have superhearing, so." Goku began to say.

"Begin." Trunks interrupted.

"OW!" Goku yelled as Vegeta punched him. Goku yelled as Vegeta tackled him to the ground and stzrted punching him.

Given Trunks's brilliant mind, he took pre-orders for the DVD release of the fight, along with a little action on the side. So, Vegeta's rematch with Stinkmeaner became the talk of West City. So, Trunks hired a street team with his allowance to create the necessary hype. Luckily for Vegeta, Bulma and the other women were on a spa vacation, which meant nothing could stop Vegeta. Plus, Gohan couldn't interfere as the Great Saiyaman because Videl had dragged him along. Finally, the fateful night came.

The Shopping District in West City…

Dozens of people gathered in a circle around Stinkmeaner and Vegeta. Trunks, Goten, and Goku were standing behind Vegeta. Then, the scene froze.

"This is the difference between public Vegeta moments and private Vegeta moments. A private Vegeta moment embarrasses you. A public Vegeta moment humiliates an entire race." Trunks's voice said. Then, the scene started playing again.

"Heh. I'm going to kick some ass tonight." Vegeta smirked as he cracked his fists.

"Mr. Vegeta, you really shouldn't do this." Goten said.

"He's right, Vegeta. I'm sure no one will call you a weakling or a pussy if you don't do this." Goku said.

"I will." Trunks said.

"Well, Trunks will." Goku said. Then, Vegeta and Stinkmeaner approached each other. Stinkmeaner raised his cane while Vegeta raised his fists.

"You scared? Yeah, you scared, aint ya bitch? I can smell the bitch in you." Then, Stinkmeaner sniffed the air.

"That's not just normal bitch. That's royal bitch!" Stinkmeaner yelled. Then, he started dancing around the ring yelling stupid comments and swinging his cane.

"As I watched Stinkmeaner dance around the ring, I had a realization. People in Africa must have heard my dad yell when he charged Stinkmeaner. He didn't need superhearing to hear him. He wasn't a trained swordsman, he was a blind old man who had simply gotten lucky. I think Goten realized the same thing." Trunks's voice said.

"Wait, Mr. Vegeta, stop!" Goten yelled.

All Vegeta could see was the awful memory of Stinkmeaner smacking him with his cane. Then, Vegeta stepped forward. Stinkmeaner swung his cane, but it missed Vegeta by a mile. Then, he swung again. Only, Vegeta's fist blocked it. Then, he gave Stinkmeaner an uppercut, causing him to stumble and lose a few teeth. Then, Vegeta unleased several punches to various parts of Stinkmeaner's body, causing him to stumble back and lose even more teeth, causing the crowd to roar. Then, with a yell, Vegeta brought his fist forward. Then, the scene stopped when Vegeta's fist was an inch from Stinkmeaner's face.

"You know, I can't wait to play Ultimate Tenkaichi." Trunks's voice said. Then, Vegeta's fist smashed into Sinkmeaner's face. Stinkmeaner made a chocked noise as he spiraled and smashed into the ground. Vegeta smirked as he stood over him in victory.

Everyone gasped as a nurse checked Stinkmeaner, and then made the dead sign.

"Vegeta, what have you done?" Goku asked with shock.

Vegeta didn't say a word.

"Uh oh." Trunks muttered as a rather angry mob surrounded him. He looked around quickly, then got an idea.

"Look, it's Videl Satan and The Great Saiyaman!" Trunks yelled as he pointed at the sky. Everyone looked at the sky in panic, giving Trunks the chance to fly away.

Later…

"As my dad sat in prison, he thought about how he had finally gotten the respect he wanted so desperately." Trunks's voice said as Vegeta sat in a jail cell.

"Yo, that dude killed a blind old dude with his bare hands." One prisoner said to his cellmate in the next cell.

"Now that's gangsta." The cellmate said.

"Vegeta Briefs." A guard said as he opened the bars. Behind him were Trunks and Goku.

"I had the brilliant idea to get my dad a boxing commission right before the fight, which endited my dad of Stinkmeaner's death.

The Next Day…

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Vegeta muttered as he placed a case of flowers next to the smashed up handicapped sign.

"Ummm, okay, Dende please forgive my dad for taking this man's life." Trunks said as he held a bible.

"That the best you can come up with?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm only eight." Trunks answered.

That's the fight. But he'll be back. Review!


End file.
